Nidhoggr
Nidhoggr is a demon in the series. History Nidhoggr in Norse mythology is a creature that gnaws at the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil. He lives beneath the roots of Yggdrasil and gnaws at them as they are the only thing that keeps it from the world. The squirrel Ratatoskr brings words of envy between Nidhoggr and the eagle Hresvelgr. The only person capable of controlling him is the goddess Hel. Its existence is the portend of the Ragnarok that signals the end of all. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Race, Boss *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II'' : Drake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Drake Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Aeon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Mute Race *Devil Children White Book: Mute Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Alternate Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Mute Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Drake Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Nidhoggr appears as an optional boss in the Tower of Daedalus, in the second Devil Busters game that appears in the Intelligence Building in Shibuya. Defeating him rewards the Devil Analyzer, which shows info about the last five* demons that have been encountered. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nidhoggr can be contracted in Ueno at night and in Kuchinawa Cave during the day. He acts as the final boss of Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knights during the new moon phase, replacing the normal Hresvelgr boss. Nidhoggr is one of the demons that can be mounted in game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nidhoggr can be found in the Firmament areas of the Sky Tower. Nidhoggr can teach Nanashi the Grand Tack, Poison Breath, Madness Nails and Eat Whole skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Ice, Physical and Gun skills. Due to its Dexterity, it will benefit more from the Gun skills over Physical skills. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Nidhoggr is a boss fought in Forest Land. Ruler of the Western Forest, he guards the Golden Apple needed for the Golden Apple Pie. Upon defeat the dragon gives the apples and disappears. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Nezhog. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Nidhogg appears as a late game enemy in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Its first appearance is as the boss of the Blue configuration of the Brutes Base in Ajna. Upon entering the chamber, five Brutes members will transform into small Nidhoggr to start the battle. The middle Nidhoggr is the main boss and will try to consume the smaller ones to become larger. If all the smaller ones are killed, it will use Rage to summon another small one, which will either attack or use Reinforcements. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-3, 1 enemy |Skill1= Grand Tack\Innate Life Drain\63 Madness Nails\65 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss= - Small Nidhoggr= - Main Nidhoggr= }} ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas